This disclosure relates to a substrate treating apparatus and a substrate treating method.
To manufacture semiconductor devices or liquid crystal displays, various processes such as a photolithography process, an etching process, an ion injection process, a deposition process, and a cleaning process may be performed on a substrate that is provided such as a silicon wafer or glass.
While these processes are performed, stress may occur in a substrate. For example, a layer formed on an outer surface of the substrate while the process is performed may have a temperature different from that of a lower layer thereof. Here, among these layers, a layer having a temperature different from an ambient temperature is heat-exchanged with the ambient temperature and thus the layer varies in temperature. The layer varying in temperature may increase or decrease in volume to generate stress. The stress may result in the deformation of the substrate.